gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burrito
).]] The Burrito is a van which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA Vice City — Vice City Stories The Burrito is widely considered to be the best van in the GTA III Era games, with moderately good speed and acceleration, stable handling and steering, and moderate braking and endurance. It has room for four people, with two sitting in the rear. The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions resemble a 1986-1992 Dodge Ram Van, similar to the GTA III Rumpo (the Rumpo remained available in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but took on a new design). The GTA VC and GTA SA Burritos are available with or without a spoiler and roof-mounted lights; these features are standard on all Burritos in GTA Vice City Stories. The Burrito in GTA Vice City Stories features two-tone body colors, unlike the other renditions. Image:Burrito (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view, without roof lights and spoiler). Image:Burrito (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view, with roof lights and spoiler). Image:Burrito (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito is reintroduced in GTA IV in a redesigned form, bearing a Declasse brand. It resembles a 1996-2002 Chevrolet Express from the front, with a significantly altered grille design; the sides are primarily derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van, with some of the more modern styling of the Express; the rear is derived from the second-generation Chevrolet Van, apart from the taillights, which resemble those of the Dodge Ram Van. The standard Burrito no longer features the sporty accessories; in GTA IV, these are seen only on the Gang Burrito. Companies which use the Burrito include T. Watt and Sons Electricians, Spin on This Laundromat, LIB EL and Pharte Gas. The GTA IV Burrito has degraded performance; it is not as fast as previous renditions, and, although its extra mass allows it to withstand more damage, this gives it poor acceleration. Nonetheless, the Burrito is the fastest vehicle in the "van" class, reaching a top speed of 151 mph (244 km/h). The front cab of the GTA IV Ambulance is derived from the front of the Burrito, despite having Brute badging rather than Declasse. The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars resembles a wrecked van prop found throughout GTA IV. Image:Burrito (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:Burrito (GTACW).png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Variants Gang Burrito The Burrito is adopted as a gang vehicle in both GTA Vice City and The Lost and Damned. Known as the Gang Burrito, the variant features additional modifications, including unique accessories and custom paintjobs. The TLAD Gang Burrito also reintroduces certain sporty accessories omitted during the development of the Burrito in GTA IV. Yellow Burrito ".]] A Burrito with a unique yellow paintjob can be acquired in GTA San Andreas. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get to the point where T-bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing the player time to acquire a Tow Truck/Tractor. Once the player obtains one, they can kill T-bone or Mike, failing the mission, and leaving the vehicle free to be towed to the nearest garage. Laundromat A special model of the Burrito in GTA IV, dubbed the Laundromat, is used by the Laundromat owner who attempts to escape from Niko in Vlad's mission Hung Out to Dry. It seems that it was not intended to be driven by the player; nonetheless, if the player goes around the back of the Laundromat during the mission, it can be stolen and saved at a safehouse. It is merely a Burrito without the standard roof rack, and with "Monthly Cycle Laundromat" markings. Locations ;GTA San Andreas * Often found in industrial areas, such as Easter Basin, and Ocean Docks. * Sometimes found near Los Santos International Airport. * The Special Yellow Burrito can be obtained in Mike Toreno. * As with the Rumpo it can sometimes be spawned in Hunter Quarry. * Often seen driving on the road just outside Fort Carson. * Can always be found parked at the Fallen Tree. ;GTA Vice City Stories * Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGlobal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. * Sometimes it is seen in the Ocean Beach area. ;GTA IV * Found parked near the Multistory carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. * Parked in an alley between Franklin St and Plumbers Skyway, Leftwood, Alderney. Trivia *The Burrito plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. * With the roof lights and spoiler installed, the Burrito bears a strong resemblance to the van used in the 1980s TV show The A Team. }} de:Burrito es:Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vans